Conventional range control circuits use dedicated range controls for each of a number of reference clocks. Additionally, a master clock must have the same phase and frequency as a particular reference clock at any given time. Therefore, conventional multiple channel range control devices do not offer completely independent operation.
It would be desirable to allow each of a number of channels to operate independently at a variety of different frequencies and/or phases.